This invention relates to a speech interface in a home network environment. In particular, it is concerned with a speech recognition device, a remotely controllable device and a method of self-initialization of a speech recognition device.
Generally, speech recognizers are known for controlling different consumer devices, i.e. television, radio, car navigation, mobile telephone, camcorder, PC, printer, heating of buildings or rooms. Each of these speech recognizers is built into a specific device to control it. The properties of such a recognizer, such as the vocabulary, the grammar and the corresponding commands, are designed for this particular task.
On the other hand, technology is now available to connect different of the above listed consumer devices via a home network with dedicated bus systems, e.g. a IEEE 1394 bus. Devices adapted for such systems communicate by sending commands and data to each other. Usually such devices identify themselves when they are connected to the network and get a unique address assigned by a network controller. Thereafter, these addresses can be used by all devices to communicate with each other. All other devices already connected to such a network are informed about address and type of a newly connected device. Such a network will be included in private homes as well as cars.
Speech recognition devices enhance comfort and, if used in a car may improve security, as the operation of consumer devices becomes more and more complicated, e.g. controlling of a car stereo. Also in a home network environment e.g. the programming of a video recorder or the selection of television channels can be simplified when using a speech recognizer. On the other hand, speech recognition devices have a rather complicated structure and need a quite expensive technology when a reliable and flexible operation should be secured, therefore, a speech recognizer will not be affordable for most of the devices listed above.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a generic speech recognizer facilitating the control of several devices. Further, it is the object of the present invention to provide a remotely controllable device that simplifies its network-controllability via speech.
A further object is to provide a method of self-initialization of the task dependent parts of such a speech recognition device to control such remotely controllable devices.
These objects are respectively achieved as defined in the independent claims 1, 4, 14, 15 and 18.
Further preferred embodiments of the invention are defined in the respective subclaims.